Two Friends, One Love
by SapphireSpade
Summary: Shindou and Kirino spent their day spying on a certain scarlet-haired girl with her navy-haired friend. Or so they thought. As they followed them, they felt a wave of jealousy in them. Where they jealous of the navy-haired girl, or is it something else? WARNING: Hints of Yuri and short story! Main couple: TakuRan. Side couple: OC x OC. Happy TakuRan Day!


**Happy TakuRan Day everyone~!**

**My very first TakuRan fanfic~. I'm so happy! *cry with joy***

**Since I've read some TakuRan fanfics, it give me an inspiration on writing one as well! And I also will have a side OC x OC~!**

**~OC~**

**Hiwamiya Tyka: Number 01 Astral**

**Hanaraki Akara: Mine**

**I don't own Inazuma Eleven GO or OCs except my own!  
**

**WARNING: It will also contain Yuri as well.**

**Happy reading~!**

* * *

"EEHH?!" Shindou and Kirino shouted.

They were in the park as they spotted Hanaraki Akara, a girl with scarlet hair tied into a low ponytail except with a few hair framing her face and violet-purple eyes, and their crush with Hiwamiya Tyka, a girl with navy colored hair, style in half-ponytail and her bangs covers he left eye and her eyes were Glowing Amber with Slit Pupils with marks under her eyes.

They notice the two were holding hands as they walk the park together. The male twosome started stalking them, which they knew it wasn't nice but since its their crush, they have to follow them.

As they follow the girls, Shindou and Kirino watched Akara and Tyka eating lunch at a cafe, going window shopping, even strolling around in Akara's favorite garden places. They even spotted them kissing each other!

Every time they (Shindou and Kirino) watched the two female friends, they couldn't help but feel jealous. It's not jealousy of Tyka dating their crush, but jealous of the two female friends are 'dating' together like no one is watching.

Later in the hospital...

Shindou and Kirino both leaned on the door that says "Hiwamiya Yuriy"" to hear what's going on.

"Aka-chan and I are dating..." they heard Tyka voice announcing.

They didn't hear anything until they heard a soft voice.

"Please, Nii-san. Yuriy-kun. I know it's not right to be in love with the same gender, but me and Ty-chan love each other! Please!" Akara pleaded.

They were heartbroken that Akara had love someone else. And that someone is her childhood friend, Tyka. But their hearts put them back together for some unknown reasons.

"We knew there's something going on around you two." a deep yet kind voice said.

"Congratulations, you two." another deep and gentle voice congratulate the two new couple.

"Arigatou, Nii-san! Yuriy-kun!" Akara thanked the two people. They (Shindou and Kirino) can hear the scarlet-haired girl's movements hug her new girlfriend, happy that their older brothers accept them dating.

The male twosome smile each other and left the hospital silently. The sun was setting making the sky orange.

"Guess it's official that Akara-chan is dating with Tyka." Shindou said.

"Yeah. I'm pretty sad though, but I'm also jealous." Kirino respond.

Shindou looked at his pink-haired friend in confusion.

"What do you mean, Kirino?" he asked.

"Those two knew each other since they were little. Even though they have forgotten each other, they still remember one another. Akara-chan and Tyka were closer than before and now look at them. They're now a couple." Kirino said.

Shindou was still confuse on what does Kirino talking about. He couldn't help but mesmerized on how beautiful Kirino is matched with the sunset's colors.

"I wish we can do the same thing..." Kirino blurted out which soon he realized what he said and cover his mouth. His face was now turning red.

Shindou heard what Kirino said and blushes as well.

"I-I'm sorry, Shindou. Y-you see, I love you but I don't want to tell you since you're in love with Akara-chan and-" Kirino was cut off by a pair of soft lips pressing against his.

Kirino realized that Shindou, his best friend, is kissing him! He gave in and kissed Shindou back, wrapping arms around the brunette's neck. Shindou's arms snaked around Kirino's waist, pulling him closer. The two male friends stay like this until they run out of air but their foreheads still glued together.

"I love you, Ranmaru." Shindou whispered in Kirino's ear.

"I love you too, Takuto." Kirino whispered back.

The two kissed again with the sunset behind them.

**~Extended Ending~**

"How romantic~!" Akara squealed quietly as she and her girlfriend watched the brunette and the pinkette kissing on sunset.

"I'm surprised that those two have feelings for each other, even if their best friends." Tyka said, snaked her arm around Akara's waist.

"Shall we leave them alone?" she asked her scarlet-haired girlfriend which she giggled in response and the two left the male couple alone.

* * *

**I can't believe that I actually finished it in one day! Well I hope all of you enjoyed it.**

**And stay tuned for more Shindou x Akara x Kirino stories!**

**Review please! No flames allowed!**

**Happy TakuRan Day everybody!**


End file.
